


One Shots || Tenma Udai x Reader

by oikawa_saaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Spoilers, haikyuu! - Freeform, request are open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa_saaan/pseuds/oikawa_saaan
Summary: Tenma Udai or the little giant needs more love smh
Relationships: Tenma Udai/Reader
Kudos: 35





	One Shots || Tenma Udai x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, they did said morning after every one night stand is awkward. But in your case, you manage to get something good out of it.

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she realized that this isn’t her room and (y/n) was naked under the thick covers. ‘Oh right’, the girl pursed her lips as she felt her lower part of her body throbbing, she had a one night stand.

The night may seem go slow, but she remembered every detail that happened with the unknown man she hooked up with in the reunion party on Karasuno. He had this messy, wavy, dark locks and gray eyes that seems so sharp that it could slice your soul. 

She didn’t know what happened but the sexual between them was thick when their friends left the two alone, it started out in introducing to eachother, then they were talking for hours and she found him interesting and attractive. 

(Y/n) was starting to flirt with him that he had to hold back his smirk because of her attempt and they were slowly teasing eachother that made the (h/c) girl smile mischievously as she ask him; “wanna take this somewhere else?”

So last night, happened. She remembered his rough hands grabbing her waist, lips attacking her collarbone and her red lips, the way their body move in sync was perfect and satisfying. 

And she admits, even if it’s going to be a one time thing, she didn’t regret it.

But of course, the morning after is always awkward if the other party didn’t leave early.

A tired sigh escaped her lips, (Y/n) swore she would wake up early and leave, not wanting to face the awkward encounter to the guy she slept with last night, but last night activity was really tiring. She swallowed thickly, trying to find her strength as she threw over the covers and began to look for her clothes.

(E/c) irises looked over the bedside and the clock said 8:00 am, the guy was probably awake since she hears the kettle outside whistling sharp.

“Here goes nothing...” (y/n) muttered as she slip in her dress, carrying her two heels in her hand. She slowly grabbed the doorknob and twisting it carefully, looking at the new environment she wasn’t familliar with. It’s a small apartment with nice living room outside and the kitchen was by the end of the room. And there he was, his back facing her as he was making coffee.

Not wanting to disturb the man, she slowly opened the door, making sure it won’t squeak before stepping out the room and tiptoeing.

“You’re awake.” 

“I—hey!” She stood up straight when he faced her, a smile was stretched on his face, he’s wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, he had his hair tied up and this sight was like a blessing in the morning. 

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. Anyways, do you want coffee?” He lift up two steaming mugs, the (h/c) girl didn’t want the coffee he made go to waste, so she shrug and smile. “Yeah, sure.”

The breakfast was spent in soft laughs about last night and Tenma definitely doesn’t mind to see (y/n) more. 

Even though it’s a one night stand, he sees more to the (h/c), that she used to be in his class (the two didn’t really interacted that much), she’s taking class on arts and designs, and (y/n) is probably the beautiful and the most interesting woman he ever met since they clicked so much.

That’s why he was looking at her with admiration in his eyes as (y/n) was explaining about her love for his works and that she used to be his number one fan in both volleyball (she didn’t knew his full name because she only knew his as the little giant) and in his manga. 

That’s why didn’t hesitate to ask her number even though it seems weird to ask someone’s number out after a one night stand. Neither of the mind and happily exchanged numbers as they finished their coffee.

Even though their first meeting wasn’t really that appropriate or you boast it in public, but they both agreed the morning after didn’t seemed so bad.


End file.
